1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll sunshade device which is fixed to an inner opening of a vehicle roof.
2. Description of Related Art
As a roll sunshade device which is fixed to an inner opening of a vehicle roof, the following device has been known, which includes a screen shielding the inner opening of the vehicle roof, two guide bars disposed on each side of the inner opening in the vehicle width direction and extending in a front-rear direction of the vehicle, and a rolling shaft which is disposed in a rear portion of the inner opening and rotatable around an axis in the vehicle width direction. A rear edge portion of the screen is fixed to the rolling shaft (For example, see paragraph [0017] and FIG. 1 in JP2004-099031).
In the conventional roll sunshade device described above, when the screen is slid rearward from a closing state of the screen, the screen is rolled up by the rolling shaft and housed in a space between an outer roof panel and an interior headlining board of the vehicle. Therefore, in the conventional roll sunshade device, it is required to widen a distance between the outer roof panel and the interior headlining board of the vehicle to secure a space for housing a rolled screen which has a large diameter due to rolling of the screen on the rolling shaft. As a result, the headlining board is lowered and an indoor height becomes small.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a roll sunshade device which can reduce a height of a space for housing a screen, and thereby securing a large indoor height by solving the foregoing problem.